


A Long Night Spent With Your Most Obvious Weakness

by fookinglousers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Enemies With Benefits, Felching, I'll See Ya'll There, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Talk Of Ass Tattoos, They Tease Each Other A Lot, Top Harry, i'm not sorry about it, slight overstim, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fookinglousers/pseuds/fookinglousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've got a challenge for you." </p><p>Harry cocks a brow, shifting. "Oh?" </p><p>Louis hums, pushing himself off of the fridge and crossing the kitchen to Harry, standing directly in front of him. </p><p>"I bet I can make you beg for it." He says lowly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. </p><p>Harry swallows, dropping his arms to his sides. "Doubtful." He mutters, eyes locked with Louis' own baby blues. </p><p>Louis' mouth tilts up at that and he takes another step towards Harry, closing in on him. He presses his hips forward against Harry's own, just barely grazing, hands landing on Harry's sides. </p><p>"You sure?" He murmurs, his soft lips grazing Harry's exposed collarbones. </p><p>Harry's eyes flutter shut, his own hands grasping Louis' hips as he sucks in a breath.</p><p>"Positive." </p><p> </p><p>Based on this prompt from Tumblr:  Imagine your OTP+ as enemies-with-benefits and every time they do the do, it’s a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Night Spent With Your Most Obvious Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.
> 
> The title is from the song MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://hansolostyles.tumblr.com/)

 

 

"C'mon, Tomlinson. You can do better than that." Harry chuckles as he watches Louis struggle to beat him in FIFA. Harry easily scores his winning goal and watches as the people on the screen celebrate, a shit eating grin across his face as he peers over at Louis. 

His brows are furrowed, a frown etched onto his lips as he shoots daggers at Harry. "That was pure luck, Styles."

Harry lets out a bark of laughter. "Sure, Tommo." 

"Whatever, we both know I'd win at anything and everything else. So I'll let you have FIFA, at least." Louis smirks and Harry narrows his eyes at him incredulously. 

"That a challenge?" 

Louis nods once, standing up and stretching. His shirt rides up his hip, revealing his caramel skin and Harry jerks his gaze away. Louis walks past Harry, making his way to the small kitchen nook in his flat. Harry stands up and follows, arms crossed. He pops his hip against the counter as he watches Louis pour himself a glass of water, Adam's apple bobbing when he drinks it down. He licks his lips when he finishes, flashing Harry a smirk again and crossing his arms as he leans against the refrigerator. 

"See something you like, Styles?" 

Harry scoffs, shaking his head. "You wish, babe." 

Louis lets out a delighted chuckle and a knowing smile crosses his face. 

"I've got a challenge for you." 

Harry cocks a brow, shifting. "Oh?" 

Louis hums, pushing himself off of the fridge and crossing the kitchen to Harry, standing directly in front of him. 

"I bet I can make you beg for it." He says lowly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. 

Harry swallows, dropping his arms to his sides. "Doubtful." He mutters, eyes locked with Louis' own baby blues. 

Louis' mouth tilts up at that and he takes another step towards Harry, closing in on him. He presses his hips forward against Harry's own, just barely grazing, hands landing on Harry's sides. 

"You sure?" He murmurs, his soft lips grazing Harry's exposed collarbones. 

Harry's eyes flutter shut, his own hands grasping Louis' hips as he sucks in a breath.

"Positive." 

Truth be told, Harry knows Louis can make him beg for it. He knows that Louis can get him so riled up that he can't stand it; can't think anymore. But he won't admit that. Never. 

He feels Louis smile against his skin before he kisses his neck, sucking on the skin and grinding into Harry. Harry grips his hips harder, refusing to buck his hips up. He _will not_ give in. 

Louis' teeth graze his new love bite, sending shivers through Harry before he pulls away. 

"If you're sure." He says and then he's gone, walking off into the den and snickering. 

Harry is left with a major situation in his pants. He huffs, shaking his head and grabbing a beer from the fridge before joining Louis on the couch, agreeing to watch a movie. 

 

As the end credits for the movie start to roll, Harry feels Louis' hand on his thigh. He glances over at him, but Louis is now focusing on the tv, flipping through channels with the hint of a smirk on his face. His hand inches up Harry's thigh, over the dark denim that covers him, and stops right on top of his crotch. Harry bites his lip as Louis starts to move his hand over him, grinding his palm down over his dick. Louis seems to decide on a movie, leaning back in his seat but keeping his hand on Harry and moving it in slow and agonizing motions. Harry closes his eyes, biting on his lip even harder as Louis' hand toys with his button and zip. 

He sucks in a breath when Louis pops the button, eyes opening and glancing down to watch as Louis unzips him, hand landing on his thin boxers and playing with the small patch of wetness near the head. Harry watches as Louis grips him through his boxers, running his hand up and down teasingly, squeezing when he gets to the tip, the way he knows Harry likes it. 

"Louis," Harry breathes, glancing over at Louis. He's biting his lip and has an obvious bulge in his own pants. 

His eyes meet Harry's and immediately darken. "Yes?"

"It's not gonna work." Harry grits. 

Louis grins and in one fluid motion, he slips Harry's boxers down just enough that his dick springs free. He takes him in his hand, eyes still locked with Harry's, and starts moving his hand up and down quickly. 

Harry lets his head drop onto the back of the couch and groans, his hands gripping the cushions. 

He feels the couch shift and then Louis' mouth is on him, taking him down all the way. 

Harry peers down at the scene in front of him and curses as he meets Louis' eyes through his lashes, his cheeks hollowed around him as he bobs his head and meets his hand. He moves quickly, getting lower each time until his nose meets Harry's happy trail and fuck if that isn't a sight for sore eyes. 

"Jesus," Harry swears, hand finding purchase in Louis' hair and Louis hums around his dick, eyes shut. 

Harry tugs his hair roughly, causing him to moan and pop off of Harry. 

His lips are glistening beautifully and his eyes are dark, his cheeks flushed. He makes a move to get Harry back in his mouth but Harry stops him, pulling him up until they're face to face. 

"Now, now, don't be greedy." Harry chides, smirk playing at his lips as he watches Louis bite his lip to suppress a moan. He loves it when Harry talks like this. "Take your pants off." 

And Harry watches as Louis slowly peels his skin tight jeans off of his body, his dark briefs along with them until his cock springs free. Harry hums in appreciation and grips Louis' hips tightly. 

"Why don't you come sit on my lap?" 

And Louis doesn't hesitate to oblige, straddling Harry and making them both groan when his ass meets Harry's still wet cock. 

Harry lets his hands roam over Louis' sides, rucking up his shirt and rubbing his thumbs over his nipples, causing Louis to buck against him. He drops his hands to Louis' ass and squeezes hard, causing Louis to gasp above him. His fingers part Louis' cheeks and he lets his middle finger trace over his hole lightly. 

"I bet," Harry breathes, applying pressure to Louis' hole, earning a soft whimper. "I bet I can make you come first."

Louis shakes his head, but his body gives him away as Harry's other hand grips his cock, jerking it slowly while his fingers trace his hole behind him. 

"No?" Harry asks, watching Louis slowly fall apart above him which is actually his favorite pass time. 

He pulls his finger away, bringing it to his mouth before taking it in and sucking it, keeping eye contact with Louis, who's biting his lip so hard, Harry's afraid it'll bleed. 

He pops it out, placing it back on Louis' hole before pushing in slightly, earning a groan from the boy above him. 

"We'll see." And then he pushes in all the way. 

Louis lets out a low whine and drops his head, panting. Harry starts moving his finger in time with his hand on Louis' cock, making sure take it extra slow. Louis will be the one begging tonight. He'll make sure of it. 

"You like that, babe?" He teases, speeding up his finger just slightly. 

Louis starts grinding back and Harry drops his hand from his cock, settling it on his hip so he has more control. He moves Louis' body against his finger, watching as Louis drops his head back and whimpers. 

Harry is painfully hard, but he refuses to acknowledge that.

He slips his finger out ignoring Louis' protests, and hauls him up. He walks them to Louis' bedroom, dropping him onto his bed before hovering over him. 

"You feeling pretty confident, Tomlinson?" 

Louis smirks up at him. Despite his flushed cheeks, he nods. "Hell yeah." 

Harry grins and shakes his head, stripping his own shirt off and standing up. He grabs the lube off of Louis' bedside table and pops the cap off, glancing at Louis, who swallows visibly. 

"Shirt off. Now." 

Louis strips for him, laying back on the bed and watching as Harry spreads lube over his long fingers, closing the container and setting it down beside them. He leans over Louis again, kissing his neck as he slides two fingers in. 

Louis lets out a breath, hands gripping Harry's back as Harry moves his fingers inside of him. 

"Faster." Louis whispers, closing his eyes. 

"What do you say?" He feels Harry smirk against his neck. 

"Now." 

Harry chuckles against him before setting into a deadly pace, pounding his fingers into Louis relentlessly. Louis can hardly catch his breath, arching his back and attempting to grind against Harry's fingers. He digs his nails into Harry's biceps, earning a low moan from Harry before he bites into Louis' collarbone. 

"Oh, fuck," Louis moans, tangling one hand into Harry's curls and tugging as he wraps a leg around his waist. 

"Like this?" Harry murmurs, crooking his fingers inside of Louis. 

"Yeah, yeah," Louis cries, arching even further as Harry hits his spot ruthlessly, dead on. "Yes, Harry!" 

"Shit," Harry grunts, attempting to buck his hips into the mattress to relieve some pressure. "Fuck." 

He withdraws his fingers and sits up. Louis watches, panting, while Harry coats himself with lube. He bites his lip when Harry meets his eyes. 

"If I win, I get to wax your nipples." Harry states, lining himself up with Louis' entrance. 

Louis breathes a laugh, nodding. "Okay. If I win, you get my portrait tattooed on your right ass cheek." 

Harry groans, sliding into Louis and leaning down to bite his earlobe. "Deal." And he lurches back and slams into him, causing Louis to cry out. 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, nails digging into his back as Harry sets his relentless pace. He fucks into Louis as hard as he can, losing himself in the way Louis' nails dig into his skin, shivering at the thought of the marks that'll be there tomorrow. He dips his head and sucks on Louis' neck, making sure to leave a mark of his own. 

"Fuck, Harry." Louis groans under him, heels digging into his thighs. "Is that all you got, baby?" 

 _Oh_ , so he's doing _this_ now? Okay.

Harry smirks against him before sitting back on his heels, gripping Louis' hips and hauling him up. He starts pumping forward, using Louis' hips as leverage and watching him grip the mattress so he doesn't flail like a ragdoll. Louis' back arches off of the bed, his hand finding Harry's forearm and he clutches it, leaving crescent shaped marks in his wake. 

"How about this, baby?" Harry grits, hitching Louis' right leg higher so he's fucking him at an angle. "How's this for you?"

Louis lets out a guttural sound, clamping his eyes shut. 

Harry shifts his hips, angling himself again and that's it. 

"Oh!" Louis cries out, his hands flying up to grip at his own hair. "Oh, yeah, right there, Harry!" 

The noises drive Harry even more and he watches Louis come undone underneath him, fucking him into the mattress with as much force as he can muster. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis chants, his eyes watering with the pleasure he's feeling, heat coiling in his belly.

Harry groans, head dropping back as Louis clenches around him. When he opens his eyes, he sees Louis letting go. He's writhing on the bed, eyes closed and hand working over his cock in double time, white ribbons spurting out all over his belly and chest. 

"Oh, fuck, Lou," Harry grunts, fucking into him faster and chasing his own release. 

"Come on, Harry, come on!" Louis whimpers, grasping Harry's hips. "Fuck me, Harry, _please_!"

And that does it. Harry shoots inside of Louis, dropping his head and letting out shuddery breaths until he's done. 

"Jesus." Louis mutters, eyes closed and chest heaving. 

Harry opens his eyes and takes him in. He's painted with come, his chest and cheeks flushed, his hair is a mess and _fuck_. He's absolutely _wrecked_. 

"I bet," Harry starts, a smirk across his full lips and Louis' eyes open immediately, narrowing at Harry. "I bet I can make you come twice." 

Louis shakes his head easily, closes his eyes again. "Impossible." 

Harry pulls out and shimmies down the bed until Louis' hole is in front of him. 

"Oh?" 

And he dives in, licking around him and tasting himself as he sucks and prods with his tongue. Louis shakes above him, still reeling from the sex, but Harry knows he loves to get eaten out. He slips his tongue past his entrance, moving it in and out and sucking his own juices out. He moans into him, closing his eyes and lapping up everything that Louis has to give. Within minutes, Louis' coming with a shout above him. 

He slides back up his body and smirks down at him.

"So, about those nipples."

 


End file.
